<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entwined Flames by Lunarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361602">Entwined Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium'>Lunarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fire Powers, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Acceptance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thyma learns to embrace her fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis/Thyma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entwined Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts">yuuago</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were gentle with her. Some accepted their Burnish abilities instantly with feverish pride. For others, the process took longer.</p>
<p>Fear and shame obstructed Thyma’s path of fire-embracement.</p>
<p>She needed to know her Fire was not meant to just destroy, but was part of herself. </p>
<p>They decided to show her, with every touch, kiss, caress. They showed her as their own flames tickled over her arms. </p>
<p>“This is our desire, dancing on your skin,” they whispered in her ear. </p>
<p>“Yours,” Thyma gasped, wide-eyed, clasping their entwined flames in her hands. </p>
<p>They watched her fire joined theirs, three united as one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>